


tumblr Drabbles

by NikkiCross



Series: The Lives Worth Saving [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiCross/pseuds/NikkiCross
Summary: Both my Tumblr and Twitter journey of learning how the hell to write Haruki in character starts now. Holy crap. Like seriously, Haruki is a total badass and I scare myself when I sneeze, what am I supposed to do with this?My proposed solution? This. I’m going to be writing little snippets of Haruki in the present and Haruki when he was still in the future. Most of them may not even be canonical to my story itself, but who knows? This will be a lot of learning to write in character, and a little self indulgence here and there.





	1. It's Not Easy Being Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entirely non-canon scene for this universe. Take it at face value as I am trying to learn how to correctly characterize everyone and building from the ground up. I would greatly appreciate any suggestions of scenes you would like to see as I need all the help I can get, so go ahead an leave them in a comment below or find me on tumblr (https://nikkicross22.tumblr.com/).

**Konoha, Present Day**

_Sometime after Kakashi and Haruki’s first training session with team 7_

“What do you  _mean_ disgusting and unfulfilling?” Kakashi asked incredulously. “Icha Icha is a perfectly healthy pastime for someone my age. In fact, some may find it prudish that you think otherwise,” he huffed.

Leveling and annoyed look in the Copy-nin’s direction, Haruki sighed dispassionately before launching himself into a tired tangent. 

“I’m not saying it’s unhealthy. Not for you at least,” he began. “But you are around children every day, and not just any children. You have kids who were told to trust you implicitly, and two of them don’t even have parents! Do you really want to be that kind of role model?”

Kakashi sniffed slightly before tilting his head. “Interest in things like this is perfectly natural for boys their age. You shouldn’t judge them too harshly. After all, if you make them feel bad about themselves for this you could scar them for life!”

The silver haired Jounin finished his response before promptly burying his face back into the book. Kakashi was actually kind of pleased to be getting a rise out of the other shinobi given that he had hardly reacted earlier. This might be fun…

“They don’t have ‘interest in things like that!’ If anyone is going to mentally scar them, it would be you. They’re minors, Kakashi,” Haruki finished in a growl. Really, he understood the reasoning behind Kakashi having his face buried in a book, but was it actually necessary when his team already had some idea that he liked them? They weren’t going to bite.

Was he really that scared of getting attached?

“Maa, Haruki,” Kakashi drawled. “My cute little genin are technically recognized as adults in the eyes of the law. What’s to stop them from being curious? Human nature is nothing to be ashamed of, unless, of course, you have a reason to feel such a way towards perfectly respectable literature.”

Kakashi gave the red headed shinobi a complimentary eye-smile while absently playing with the corner of the page. This was fun, the Copy-nin realized belatedly. When was the last time he had genuinely enjoyed getting a rise out of someone?

“What are you implying,  _Hatake,”_ Haruki hissed, absently fingering his kunai pouch. Narrowing his intense blue eyes, the red head watched as Kakashi swallowed before tucking his precious  _Icha Icha_ away. Just because no one had successfully managed to take it from Kakashi before didn’t mean Haruki wasn’t a valid threat towards his prized book. Better safe than sorry.

“I wasn’t implying anything, Haruki. I was just wondering what kind of vendetta you held against researched literature is all,” Kakashi replied, eye smiling once again before beginning to retreat. There were warning bells starting to chime in his head at the other’s tone of voice. “I think I’ve taken up enough of your time tonight, so I’ll leave you to it!”

“Now you hold on one second-!” Haruki called and the opposing jounin shunshined away with a poof of smoke. “Damn, and I had a real question too…”

Wrinkling his nose slightly, the red head admitted defeat before heading back inside his apartment. He already knew Naruto was going to stop by once he was done with Iruka, so there was no point standing around losing daylight. He had a meal to cook, after all.

 

And that’s all she wrote; at least for today. There will definitely be more of these to look forward to, so keep an eye out for them. Some of them may even give hints about the future of the story, who knows? 


	2. Everyone Needs a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure and utter self indulgence, with a side of learning how to make them both angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self indulgence. NOT CANON TO THE STORY WHATSOEVER. POV switching is a bit odd, but it adds character. Let me know what you think!

**Present Day**

_Several hours after apologizing to Shikamaru (Chapter 6)_

_“_ If you didn’t show up at four in the goddamn morning my seals wouldn’t have burned you in the first place!” Haruki accused the cowering jounin. “Seals are for  _protection,_ and if you didn’t want to get hurt, you could have waited at least until ‘slightly before it’s socially acceptable to knock.’ What did you think would happen when you tried to sneak in through my window like a less than incompetent academy student?”

Cradling his admittedly not very injured hand to his chest, Kakashi over dramatically whined, “Haruki, you said the seals would only activate if I came with the intent to harm. I just wanted to make sure you hadn’t been kidnapped in your sleep.”

“Kidnapped in my-” the angry jounin cut himself off. “Didn’t you have the Yondaime as your sensei? He’s a sealing master! How on Earth would you not know to never mess with seals?” Haruki accused. “Also, I said the seals I put on Naruto’s door would hurt people with the intent to harm; I never said a thing about my own. What self respecting jounin wouldn’t have their windows trapped? Honestly, you’re impossible.”

Spinning on his heel, Haruki turned back to the direction of the bedroom and began to abandon Kakashi in the front room.

“Where are you going?” Kakashi questioned.

“Back to bed.”

Not that he had been sleeping before that anyway. Haruki knew that as soon as he fell asleep, all that would greet him would be Shikamaru.  _His_ Shikamaru. Organs spilled on the ground, half his face missing. Ready to greet death with a smile. And blood. So much blood. Too much. His life fading rapidly and red painting every available surface around him. There was no point in trying to save him, he was already too far gone.

They all were. Everyone was gone. Gone, and they had left him behind alone. So alone. They were never coming back; not Sasuke, nor Shikamaru, or Sakura. Kakashi, too. All of them were gone, and none of this was  _real._ It didn’t belong to him and it never would. Haruki was going to disappear and he was never going to come back. He would be gone, too. He could go back, and see his friends again. He wouldn’t have to hurt anymore, wouldn’t have to see them all massacred and eviscerated in his mind every time Haruki closed his eyes.

He was  _so close_. Just a little more. Just one more push and then-

**_Stop._ **

_“_ Feel free to see yourself out. They won’t hurt you from the inside,” Haruki tossed over his shoulder feeling decidedly empty inside. 

“Ma, Haruki. Don’t you have training Asuma in a little while?” Kakashi asked. “It would be rude to show up late.”

Freezing in place, Haruki felt something sharp rise up inside of him. God, he knew Kakashi wasn’t here for whatever stupid reason he had dropped. It irritated Haruki to no end thinking about the Kakashi in his past (future?) that he had known so well. He may had been damaged, but at least he respected his friends enough not to bullshit them. The jounin wasn’t quite sure if it was directed at himself or at the stupid front Kakashi always had up, but the sheer amount of hatred made him nearly snarl at the person behind him.

“What do you want, Kakashi? What could have possibly driven your lazy ass to to break into my apartment in the middle of the night when you could very well be at home avoiding your issues with your disgusting excuse for a novel?” Haruki slowly turned around and regarded the other jounin with fire in his eyes.

Well, he’d accomplished it. Kakashi’s mask fell and shattered into a million pieces.

“That expression you made when you saw Shikamaru earlier; that wasn’t normal,” the silver haired shinobi said with a blank expression. “You looked like you were about to vomit or worse, and I couldn’t get it out of my head that I might have to walk in and find you just like my father. You claim to know everything, so you should know exactly what I’m talking about. That’s why this is so frustrating. Tell me; why should I have to be so fixated on a shinobi I just met? Why should it matter what you do with yourself?  _Why should I care?”_

Kakashi finished his small tirade with slightly trembling hands before he curled them into fists to avoid giving himself away. Haruki felt unnerved at the uncharacteristic display of emotion from the other man. He may have gone a little too far. Kakashi had dropped his aloof front, but his eyes were still unreadable, and the red head knew this situation had quickly elevated to something somewhat uncontrollable. 

Kakashi was scared for him, which only meant one thing; he was attached. 

“For what it’s worth, I have no plans to kill myself,” The paradox would take care of it anyway. “To answer your question though, you shouldn’t. I’m nearly a perfect stranger, and for all you know, I could just be out to hurt you and your students. So why should you care? You shouldn’t.” 

Haruki inwardly winced as realized he probably just made the situation worse.

Eyes now blazing, Kakashi aggressively rebuked, “If there is one thing I have learned about you in all the times we have interacted, it’s that you would rather die than watch any harm come to those students. Not only that, you have the explicit trust of the Hokage himself, and the only other person I’ve ever seen him trust so much to was Minato himself. You’re not going to hurt the village, and you’re not going to hurt me,” Kakashi snarled. “I know that, but what I still don’t understand is why you refuse to acknowledge that there are people out there that want to help you. People  _care_ about you, and somehow, you managed to rope me into that as well, so you better make damn sure to take responsibility for doing this. You talk like you dying wouldn’t affect anyone. You may not say it, but I can hear it, and I don’t want to have to be the one to help you with your inferiority complex. 

“There is more to being a shinobi than just fulfilling orders and carrying out a mission. Isn’t that what you helped teach my students? What do you think it would do to Naruto? To Sasuke? Our team would be in shambles if it wasn’t for you, so for the love of God take a moment and remember that you’re not on some infiltration mission any more. You’re  _home,_ and you don’t have to worry about being attached anymore. It’s  _okay_ to have friends. It’s okay to have a family again.”

Kakashi seemed to suddenly realize that he had been carrying on, and quickly proceeded to shut himself up. Really this was unlike him, but he could see so many parallels between himself an Minato right now it was terrifying. Raising his eyes up to look at the other man, the silver haired jounin felt like he’d been stabbed at the look that was being leveled his way. Kakashi had seen glimpses of the depression that seemed to hang around the weary shinobi, but he had never seen something like this before. Haruki’s brilliant blue eyes were acting like windows to his soul, and Kakashi witnessed something he could never wish on anyone; not even on the people who had killed Obito.

Oh, he’d fucked up.

The sheer amount of devastating sadness, self hatred, and all consuming depression was on clear display at that moment, and despite Kakashi only knowing Haruki for a short while, all he wanted to do was help the man in any way he could, no matter what it would take. Kakashi had promised himself to do better after Sarutobi had pulled him out of his suicidal Anbu missions, swearing to fix the holes he had left with his friends. And he’d mostly accomplished it too, now able to freely converse and work with all the jounin he worked with on multiple occasions, and he even indulged Gai on occasion. Sure, he had been angry at Haruki’s cold display and seemingly careless disregard for his life, but the sliver haired man had never wanted to cause the man this much pain. He was trying to emulate what Minato would say, not destroy the man. Kakashi had been told before that he was sometimes a little too callus and intense when it came to looking underneath the underneath, but he never imagined it could have this kind of impact on someone.

“Go home, Kakashi,” Haruki whispered in a broken voice. “Just go home. There’s nothing more for you to do here.”

Turning once again, Haruki slowly started to walk back towards his bedroom, not even realizing that his whole body was shaking. He had pushed far too hard, and now he would suffer for it.

Kakashi’s eyes widened and he instantly called after the red head. “No, wait! I didn’t- I didn’t mean it like that,” he took a step forward. “Haruki please, I’m sorry.”

Reaching for him, Kakashi clamped his hand around Haruki’s bicep and felt his entire body go rock stiff. He’d messed up. Again.

“Kakashi,” Haruki said without and inflection. “Let go of me. Now.”

Dropping him like he was on fire, the silver haired shinobi immediately froze, before carefully relaxing himself.

“Haruki?” he whispered. “Please turn around.”

The mentioned shinobi full body shuddered before slowly facing the man behind him. Taking a second, Haruki slowly raised his eyes up to meet Kakashi’s, and was enveloped in deep charcoal full of regret and terror, presumably at his own actions. Haruki sighed, taking a moment to reflect on the fact that Kakashi was still horribly emotionally stunted and probably had no idea how to deal with the situation he had created.

There’s no way Kakashi could know. He couldn’t understand just how bad the words had affected the red head. And that was okay, Haruki didn’t want him to. It was just, Kakashi had read the situation perfectly, lack of social grace or not, and he had voiced the worst of Haruki’s demons. He didn’t have a home, not any longer. That was the truth of the matter; he was just an outside force giving interference on the natural course of this world, and no matter what he did, what connections he made or deeds he carried out, he would still disappear within the year. 

But still, he couldn’t just leave Kakashi like this. The man would never forgive himself for destroying yet another bond, and Haruki knew Kakashi didn’t need any more emotional scarring. Hesitating, the red head took half a step forward, directly into the other shinobi’s space, before allowing his forehead to drop onto Kakashi’s shoulder. God, he hoped this wouldn’t scare him off. Haruki felt him stiffen underneath his head before relaxing. Kakashi moved an uncertain hand towards the younger shinobi’s head before aborting the motion halfway and dropping it back down to his side.

It was something Minato used to do, but Kakashi had no idea whether or not it would be appropriate at a time like this. All the Copy-nin knew was that Haruki needed some sort of reassurance after being so brutally called out on his insecurities, but the man himself beat Kakashi to it.

“It’s okay. I pushed you too far. I know you didn’t mean it to be harmful, I just don’t know what to do with that information. I forgive you. Please don’t beat yourself up over it,” Haruki breathed against his shoulder.

What the hell was  _wrong with him?_  Kakashi had just torn the other shinobi apart and he was just standing here listening to  _Haruki_ reassure  _him?_

Once again, the silver haired man brought his hand up towards the other man’s head, and this time successfully buried his hand in it, gently petting Haruki’s scalp. Kakashi felt him shudder slightly, but this time he could tell it was not from revulsion. He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, calmly basking in each others’ presence while attempting to heal old scars, but the next time Kakashi opened his eyes, it was beginning to become light outside and he could sense people starting to wake up around the complex.

Haruki stepped backwards out of the hold and Kakashi’s hand fell from his head leaving the red head startlingly cold. That was okay though; he had taken advantage of the Copy-nin’s awkward kindness for far too long. 

Shooting Kakashi a said smile, he gently spoke. “You should get going. You’re not going to have any time to procrastinate and make the team wait at this rate.”

The silver haired man cleared his throat and shifted before pulling out his trusted  _Icha Icha._ If there was one way to get back in character after such a heart wrenching experience, it was with his usual cover. 

“Ma, you’re right Haruki-san,” he drawled slightly uncertainly. “Miki-chan and I didn’t get to see each other all night. I should really go catch up.”

Haruki let out a startled chuckle before waving him away. Maybe he could catch an hour of sleep before he had to meet up with team ten. Haruki watched as Kakashi excused himself and began walking towards the door.

Just as he the older jounin touched the doorknob, Haruki grabbed his attention once more.

“Oh and Kakashi?” he asked. “Drop the ‘san.’ It makes me feel old.”

Kakashi genuinely smiled under his mask before quietly replying, “Sure thing, jiji.”

Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. That one hurt. Anyway, this one absolutely wasn’t canon for the story. This is just the way I would have done it had I been in charge of that chapter, and good practice for me in learning how I want to make both of them react to different situations. Also, they don’t quite get each other as well as they think, so I thought I would explore it a little bit. Haruki is a very damaged person, but he really does want to understand Kakashi. He’s had a lot of time with his former sensei in the reality he comes from, and he’s using that to his advantage right now. They’re closer than Haruki is comfortable with, and even with his best intentions in mind, Haruki is never going to be able to break that bond.
> 
> Also, sorry for any spelling errors. I really only glanced over it as I was writing it.


	3. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke might have some competition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finals week! That means I have one more week of classes until I’m freed for the summer (not counting, of course, my working over the summer) to plan, plot, and finally release the next chapter😊 It needs some tuning up, and it will be considerably shorter than many of the previous chapters, but hopefully we’ll get where we need to be soon. Anyways, I’ll stop talking so you can move on. Peace.

**Post training with Haruki.**

“I’m gonna marry him first, forehead. Get in line,” Ino groused at her rival while aggressively brushing out her newly trimmed hair.

“No you’re not, Ino-pig!” Sakura snarled. “ _I_ saw him  _first_. If anyone should be in line, it’s you.”

Shikamaru watched in horror as the two girls started wrestling over the blonde’s hair brush, screaming insult after insult at each other and making a mess of the beauty products around them. What was this world coming to?

“Who are they fighting over?” Chouji asked, contentedly munching on what was probably his third bag of chips this hour. “Sasuke again?”

Shikamaru shook his head in mute horror. It wouldn’t be this bad if it were Sasuke.

“No,” he whispered. “They’re… they’re fighting over  _Haruki_.”

Chouji’s hand froze, a chip suspended half way to his mouth. Blinking twice, he turned to fully face Shikamaru.

“ _What_? He managed. "But Haruki’s-”

“Beautiful, and smart, and totally strong?” Ino cut in. “Yes, yes he is.”

“He’s also single, if anything Kakashi-sensei says can be trusted,” Sakura added with a thoughtful expression. “Do you think he likes girls with long hair?”

The girls both proceeded to lunge for the temporarily forgotten hairbrush in an attempt to fix their now demolished styles. Shikamaru didn’t hear the door creak behind him over the commotion.

“I hear he likes really strong, independent women,” came a voice from the doorway.

Spinning around, Shikamaru came face to face with Inoichi, who had apparently overheard the conversation.

“I think,” he started once again, “that Haruki-san would be much more impressed by you going out and working to become stronger than what you do with your hair.”

Sakura seemed to actually consider this, and Shikamaru watched helplessly as Ino and her rival started towards the door.

“You know, the day I first met Haruki he told me I should eat like a kunoichi rather than dieting. I don’t think it’s that far of a reach that he would like strong women,” Sakura reasoned.

“I guess I’ll just have to become the strongest then,” Ino butted in.

“No way in hell, pig!” Sakura screeched as she bolted through the door.

“Shut up forehead! I’ll be the best kunoichi there ever was, and you’re not stopping me!”

The sounds of the two girls faded as they raced off towards one if the many training grounds on a warpath. Floored, Shikamaru turned to Inoichi, who was wearing a somewhat smug look on his face. Seeing his confused expression the blond flat out grinned.

“Haruki really is one hell of a motivator, wouldn’t you agree?” He asked.

Shikamaru and Chouji simply blinked as the man walked out of his daughter’s room back towards the flower shop below.

“See yourselves out, boys. And have a nice night!”

They were both completely still for a moment before Chouji helplessly turned to his companion.

“All I wanted was to invite her to have dinner with us. But now, I don’t really think I have an appetite…” He looked somberly at the bag in his hand, before shrugging and proceeding to finish off the bag. “A snack wouldn’t hurt though.”

Shikamaru looked out the window towards the Hokage’s faces and wondered in what world was  _he_  supposed to be the sane one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is it for now! Once again, not actually canon to the story, but still really fun to write. Sorry for any spelling errors as I didn’t spell check while I wrote. Haruki is really one of the best motivators, even if he doesn’t know it… Stay tuned for further updates!
> 
> ~Nikki


	4. Selective Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another non-canonical little drabble. Please excuse any spelling mistakes as I don't have a beta, and write them pretty fast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is almost complete! Look forward to it!

...

"Don't you need friends in order to have hotpot?"

"Haruki!" Kakashi gasped. "How dare you imply such a thing. Hotpot can be enjoyed any time, with as many people as you want," He crossed is arms in a mock pout. "Besides, I have you."

Haruki snorted. "Who said I was your friend? Last time I checked you're just someone who happens to instruct the orphan living next door and thinks it's socially acceptable to crash on my couch without knocking first."

Kakashi gaped at him, but Haruki wasn't going to give.

"You're reaching," he jabbed.

Kakashi sniffed and turned away with a "hmph," before turning back towards his apartment.

"Well I was going to suggest we buy hotpot for my cute little students and have dinner with the team at your place, but now I think I'll just go home and eat on my own," Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away grumpily.

"You know, Copy-nin, you do have an apartment of your own. You could just invite them there," Haruki tossed out. "They're not fighting anymore, so I don't think they'll break anything, and I bet they would love to learn where you live."

Kakashi turned back and eyed him somewhat disbelievingly. "Do you know how many _years_ I would spend waking up checking my socks for itching powder? You want me to invite someone who managed to paint the _Hokage monument_ without _anyone noticing_ to my _home_?"

"I believe that is what I suggested, yes," Haruki replied. "Besides, the kids would love to have dinner together as a team. Whether you did it at my apartment or yours I doubt they would really care. They would probably be too caught up in arguing to really do any damage."

"So what I heard is that you're volunteering your apartment," Kakashi answers with a smile.

"Now you wait just a minute, I didn't-"

"Perfect!" Kakashi chirps. "I'll run and grab some meat and vegetables from the market, and you can gather the mongrels!"

"Kids."

"Monsters."

" _Kakashi_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another little drabble for the books that I typed out really quick. Non-canonical still, unfortunately. I have my outline done and most of the next chapter, which I really hope all of you will like. It will be pretty cool I think, but I won't know until I post it, so no dilly-dallying! Also, I get really busy with work, so prodding at me and reminding me to write is always appreciated. Literally all you have to do is go "Nikki, have you written today?" And you'll probably receive a response along the lines of "AHHHHHHH." Anyway, comments fuel my soul, seriously, so any input makes me happy. Until next time!  
> ~Nikki


	5. Sneak Peek?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak into the next chapter. Depending on what I do with it, some, all, or most of it could end up either edited out or changed. Who knows?

As Haruki breezed over the rooftops with Kakashi at his side, he sent an amused glance towards the jounin when he realized they were headed towards his home. 

“Maa, Haruki,” Kakashi started. “Have you eaten yet?”

Sending a somewhat cynical glance the copy-nin’s way, Haruki shook his head.

“No, but I have the feeling that I won’t be eating alone tonight,” he said with a somewhat self deprecating grin.

“Why Haruki,” Kakashi gasped. “Are you asking me to eat with you? I didn’t know you felt that way about me! I would be honored.”

“Oh fuck off, asshole. Getting tired of dates with your right hand?” Haruki smirked.

“I’ll have you know I’m ambidextrous,” Kakashi sniffed. “So, what do you have in the way of food at your place?”

Haruki hummed in thought. “I’d say mostly cup ramen, but honestly I think Naruto finished off the last of it. I might have leftover miso though.”

Kakashi slowed to a stop next to him, and Haruki was forced to flip backwards to accommodate. He quirked an eyebrow in clear question.

“You know, Haruki, I’m pretty sure we already covered this, but telling Sakura to eat when you aren’t doing so yourself is pretty hypocritical. When, exactly, were you planning on getting groceries?” Kakashi said with an accusing tone.

Rolling his eyes, Haruki was quick to placate the opposing jounin. “I knew this meeting was coming up so I put it off. I have no idea how long it’s going to take, especially trying to negotiate the terms of the jinchuriki. No point in buying food just to have it rot.”

Kakashi heaved an over exaggerated sigh before gesturing in a grandiose way towards himself. “Well luckily for you, you have friends who actually know how to take care of themselves. I, being your benefactuary, will do you the honor of allowing you to eat with me at my own home.”

Haruki’s eye twitched. “You’re just doing this because I found out where you live,” he deadpanned.

“Highly likely. Let’s go.”

Haruki let out an unrestrained laugh as they turned towards the west not quite noticing the way Kakashi’s eyes lingered on his smile. Kakashi would get back at him for that whole debacle, he was sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A possible peek at the beginning of the next chapter. Depending on how I clean it up, we'll see what happens! Once again, I have no beta, so I apologize if there are any spelling errors. I wonder how much of this will stay in...


End file.
